This invention relates to traction devices generally and more particularly to a traction apparatus which enables the removal of body weight from the lower lumbo-sacral region of the body.
Existing devices for providing traction or minimizing compressive forces on the bone structure in the lumbar, sacral, or pelvic region, while effective, require the patient to be hospitalized or at least confined to a bed or some otherwise rather restrictive device that limits the patient in performing productive functions or other normal activities. Moreover, the recovery period is long and tedious; and the patient is often tempted to return too quickly to normal activities and thereby risk restrain and a return to traction.
Other traction devices such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,068 provide a patient with means to enable him to perform productive functions or otherwise engage in normal seated activities. Even using such apparatus, the patient is still somewhat restrained since he must remain in a relatively permanent, seated position so long as traction is being applied.
The present invention is designed to provide a novel and relatively simple and inexpensive traction apparatus for applying traction or removing the body weight from the lower lumbo-sacral region of the body in a manner which permits the patient to be comfortably seated and relatively unrestrained and, more importantly, to walk and move from place to place while wearing the apparatus so as to allow him to perform a wide variety of productive functions and even engage in his normal occupational requirements.
In a typical embodiment of the invention, a patient is provided with a free-standing U-shaped supporting frame to which is attached a suspension belt adapted to be worn about the lower thoracic region. The belt is adjustably securable to the frame by appropriate means and includes at least one pre-shaped encircling member adapted to extend completely around the lower thoracic region and a cushioning pad contiguous therewith which provides comfortable contact with the body and is adapted to surround at least partially the lower thoracic region. The U-shaped supporting frame has a connecting segment and upstanding legs which may be adjustable therewith to enable varying degrees of tension when a patient is acted upon by the apparatus.
From the previous background description and brief summary of the invention, it is apparent that a primary object is to provide a novel, relatively simple, and inexpensive traction system for applying traction or removing the body weight from the lower-sacral region of the patient which permits the patient to move freely from place to place and carry on normal personal or occupational activities during weight removal or the application of traction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a traction apparatus that permits the patient to rapidly and conveniently adjust the amount of traction provided.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a traction apparatus that is specifically designed for comfortable use by the patient in a seated operable position.
Other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will appear as it is described in further detail in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the several views.